


The First Time

by SerpentsKiss



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, First Time Bottoming, Hooker Bucky, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsKiss/pseuds/SerpentsKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky will do anything to make sure Steve is cared for, even if it means graduating from being paid for blow jobs in back alleys to going home with strange men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The very first time, he was lucky. He'd taken the guy into an alley behind the bar (the traditional place for such things, he understood), and offered him the usual. Unlike so many, the guy was eager, and Buck took his chance and offered what he'd been waiting for the right moment to give; the willingness to go all the way.

No hesitation, he accepted. In fact, the dark-haired man even seemed like he couldn't believe his good fortune. He let Bucky blow him, then positioned him against the wall and took down his pants real slow. Bucky didn't mind – if the guy was enjoying it, he might get more money off the deal. He was expecting to feel the firm probe of the guy's cock, slick with his own spit, but he got a surprise instead. Gentle fingers slid up between his legs, massaging his bone-dry asshole, and the man let out a bark of surprised laughter.

“Shit, kid.” His voice was almost warm as he pulled Bucky back to standing, turned him to face him. Buck resented being called a kid, a bit; this guy couldn't be more than thirty. He didn't seem like he meant to be condescending, though, and he was smiling at Bucky, who squinted back suspiciously. “You've never done this before in your life, have you?”

Bucky, rarely embarrassed, felt a little sheepish. “... that obvious?” 

“Obvious?” The man buttoned him up, chuckling again. Still, somehow, his amusement didn't seem cruel. Where was he going with this? “Kid, do you want me to tear you? There's some who might get off on that, but I'd advise you to steer clear of them. You might be doin' this for pay, but I don't want you cryin'.”

That made Buck flush hotly and become a little defensive. “I wasn't planning on crying.”

“You, my friend --” The man looped an arm around his shoulder for all the world as if they were old friends, “weren't planning for much. Come with me, if you want, and I'll show you the right way to do it.”

Bucky's mind raced. Going home with someone could be a little dangerous, but he'd been in countless fights and was pretty sure he could hold his own if it got rough. Besides, maybe he could ask for extra cash... “It'll cost you more.”

The man squeezed his shoulders. “Pal,” he said warmly, “by the end of tonight, I swear to you you're gonna want to pay me.”

***

On the way back to the guy's place, Bucky found out about a lot of things. First off, the man's name was Leo (“short for Leopold, or how to name your kid to sound like he's ninety,” he said with a laugh) and he was a draftee. He'd just made it through basic and had gotten a short home leave (meaning thirty-six hours) before he was shipped off to Europe. A bachelor (of course, Bucky thought), he'd decided he'd rather spend his last day doing what he loved instead of hunting down what family he had left to say his goodbyes. So he'd come to the bar near the place Bucky shared with Steve, the one where only men came to spend time and where Bucky found most of his customers. Pickings had been slim for Leo, and he'd been happy to run into Bucky outside the bar. Bucky in turn had shared that his name was James (he couldn't bear the thought of any of the men he serviced calling him by Steve's name for him) and that he was desperate for some extra cash. He admitted that he had only sold his mouth before, and going further was new to him. He didn't tell Leo that he was nervous, but Leo seemed to be sure enough that he was and reassured him cheerfully that he'd make it worth his while.

“Not like there'll be anything to spend my money on over there, huh?” He laughed as he let Bucky into his apartment. It was depressingly bare, but spots on the walls where nails reigned over discolored paint showed that it used to be decorated. Leo must not think he needed a place to come back to, and having spent a few city blocks worth of time in his company, Bucky found that the thought saddened him.

It was a surprise when, instead of taking him directly to the bedroom, Leo planted Bucky on the couch and asked him if he wanted a drink. He returned from his kitchen with beer for both of them and slid one across the low dining table to Bucky from his seat in what was clearly his favorite armchair. When he sat in it a whiff of old, stare cigar smoke puffed into the room, making Buck wonder if he had used to smoke. Must have, though the air was clear enough in the room now. Still, the spice of it tickled his nose comfortingly, reminding him of the bars he preferred.

Leo surprised him again when he started talking to Bucky about condoms. It was a little embarrassing, actually, getting lectured about safety by the earnest soldier with eyes so intent on him. He explained that condoms were issued to soldiers to keep them safe from children and other diseases (he winked) spread though sex with women, and he didn't see why the hell they wouldn't work on diseases spread by men. He'd had one once, he said, and he'd sworn his cock would rot off until the doctors had seen him. It wasn't a good experience, and he was sure that Bucky wouldn't want to suffer it just to make some dough.

That was enough to make Bucky seriously doubt his choice to go this far, but then Leo pushed a small box at him. “I won't be needin' these over there,” he said. “Women don't get a rise out of me, you know? Too risky for anythin' else. But you take these, and you use 'em, and you keep yourself safe. Gotta be takin' care of somethin' to be out here doin' what you're doin'.” He raised a knowing eyebrow at Bucky and Buck flushed and glanced away. Yes, of course he was taking care of something, but Leo probably thought it was a kid or a dame or a sick parent. He'd never guess that Bucky was trying to feed and medicate a scrappy little shrimp with a chip on his shoulder who could claim no right to his care by blood ties or anything else but love.

“Thought so.” Leo called his gaze back with a rap of his knuckles on the table. “And one more thing, James. You keep goin' out with that pucker of yours tight and dry and ready for nothin' you're gonna get hurt.” He set a little jar on the table beside the box of condoms and pointed to it. “Vaseline will do you. Common Vaseline, easy enough to have around the house. Might even have some by your bed, huh?” He winked, and Bucky laughed. “That's right. You take that, you put some on your fingers, then you go explorin'. Open yourself up, huh? Get ready so you won't be feelin' all your hard work in the morning. You might even go so far as to make friends with some veggies. Cucumber's good.” Bucky laughed again, not sure if he was serious, and Leo gave him a wry smile.

“But since we're both here,” he said, and rose from his chair. “I'll show you the best way.” He scooped up the little jar of Vaseline and settled beside Bucky on the couch, then got busy unfastening his pants. He drew out his now only half-hard cock, then patted his lap. “Take off your pants and c'mere, James. Here's how it's done.”

Confused, Bucky did so, then rose to straddle his lap as though he were ready to sit down on his dick. That made Leo laugh, and he grasped Bucky's hips and pushed him back to settle on his thighs. “Don't you listen, kid? We're not there yet. Give it time.”

Bucky actually felt a little nervous as he watched Leo reach for the Vaseline and dip his fingers into the oily substance. It took him a second to realize Leo was speaking again, so focused was he on the stuff melting into a sheen on his fingers.

“-- more thing. You might know this already, but even if you do, it bears repeating.” Leo slid his warm, slick fingers between Bucky's legs, past his balls, and pressed them to his ass. He looked up at Bucky with a smile, lazy and intimate. “Don't ever kiss, because it gives you a connection with somebody. You don't want to go givin' all that much of you away.” Then he reached up, laid a hand on the back of Bucky's neck, and drew him down into exactly what he'd just told Bucky to avoid.

The pressure of his mouth against Bucky's and his finger against Bucky's asshole together were too overwhelming for him to focus on either. Bucky found himself kissing back as he relaxed slowly into the physical invasion. Kissing Leo wasn't unpleasant at all, actually. Bucky had never kissed another man, but it wasn't that different. Both of them had a bit of scratchy beard shadow by this time of night, but the motions were the same – first the careful, slow exploration of how the other kissed, then the experimentation of testing the other's style. Leo gave a little chuckle as their teeth knocked together, and Bucky couldn't help but laugh as well. He could almost forget the fact that Leo had a finger up his ass. He found himself leaning forward, arms around Leo's neck. He was bolder than most of the women Bucky had kissed, and it was really quite pleasant. For that matter, his finger moving in and out of Bucky wasn't that bad, either, now that he was getting used to it. He didn't mind a bit when Leo began to tease another in beside the first, stretching him a bit now. He just invited Leo's tongue into his mouth and that was enough to distract him from any discomfort.

***

As bold as Leo was while kissing him, his fingers were nothing but gentle and cautious. He opened James slowly, waiting patiently for his virgin partner's body to relax and accept his advances. He was even coaxing little moans from James by the time he added the third, and the younger man was moving his hips up and down slightly. His tongue was wicked, too, and he sucked at Leo's as eagerly as he had his cock in that filthy alley.

When he finally pulled back to look at James, Leo was delighted to see his face flushed with desire, his cock hard and leaking and his hips still flexing down against Leo's hand. He was breathless as he leaned back in, not to kiss Leo but to murmur softly into his ear, lips brushing his skin. “I see what you mean about kissing,” he said, and his voice was such a low throaty purr that Leo almost came on the spot.

“It's even better,” he whispered back, his own voice hoarse, “when I'm in you.” He withdrew his fingers from James's tight heat, intending to reach up to grip his hips, but James was far ahead of him. He'd already wrapped his hand around Leo's cock to keep it still, his well-oiled hole sinking greedily down around it in spite of the fact James's spit had long since dried on it. They were both gasping by the time James rested fully in his lap, the grip of his body tight all the way down onto the base of Leo's cock and the downy curve of his ass resting on Leo's balls. 

They both went in for a kiss at the same time, and met hard. James's arms went back around his neck and Leo's slid around his waist to hold him still while he ground his hips upward into him. James moaned and kissed him hotly, all teeth and tongue and fierce, sweet, whining little noises. He clearly loved this, was getting off on having Leo buried balls-deep in his tight virgin ass, and wasn't afraid to show it. The part of Leo that was marching to war tomorrow loved him for it. He rewarded James with just as much passion, loosening his hold on his waist to tangle a hand in his hair instead. The other reached for James's cock, wrapping tight around it and letting James thrust into his grip as he moved desperately up and down on Leo's cock.

Neither of them knew how exactly they ended in a tangle on the floor with James on his back and Leo on top of him, holding one of James's legs pinned to his chest while the other was wrapped around his hips and urging him deeper. All they both knew was kissing and heat and the wet slap of Leo's sack against the other man's ass as he drove into him as deep as he could go. They were both reckless in their passion by that point, James bearing little red marks from Leo's biting kisses all over his neck and shoulders and Leo with puffed red scratches on his back and ass where James urged him to fuck him harder. Leo got him off first, hand gripping his cock and slick with Vaseline, then let the spasms of James's body around him carry him off as well. It was probably the best damn orgasm he'd ever had in his life.

***

They lie there together, panting into that last kiss, arms locked around each other. When Leo pushes himself up to balance on his hands and look down at James, he finds him smiling with a slow, lazy, freshly-fucked look about him that has Leo wishing he had enough energy to go again. He doesn't, doesn't think either of them do, but it warms him even through the fears he has about going to war. Carefully he separates from James, reaches for the undershirt he threw aside earlier and cleans him gently. James makes a little moaning sound and flings his arm across his face as Leo tends to the sore flesh, and Leo laughs softly and smiles and feels better than he thought he ever could on a night like this.

They dress in silence, a comfortable intimacy fallen between them. Leo leaves off his shirt and soiled undershirt as he sees James to the door. He tucks a couple bills into the front pocket of James's pants, gives him a soft kiss. “Not bad for your first time, huh?” James laughs, nods, thanks him. Turns to go, and suddenly Leo can't bear to see him leave. His hand snakes out and he yanks James back into the apartment, turns him and pushes his back against the door and kisses him hard and long with a hand tangled in his hair and their bodies flush together, so close they could almost be joined again. Leo doesn't keep him there long, can't bear to, but he presses his lips to Bucky's ear before they part and hisses into it, his voice rough with emotion. “Don't you ever forget me, James. Don't you ever forget this.” And this time James is the one drawing him in for a kiss, comforting instead of passionate, gentle and sweet and not the kind of thing you pay a rented boy for.

“I promise,” he says, the words branded onto the skin of Leo's lips by his heated breath, and then it's safe somehow for Leo to let him go. No matter what happens out there on the front, James is gonna be here remembering him, smiling sometimes when he prepares himself every night to do what he needs to do to get by. Maybe Leo made that more bearable for him. He hopes so.

***

The early morning air is crisp on Bucky's face and arms as he heads slowly home. His body is sore, but in a good way. In all the right places. He's sore emotionally, too, caught up in the fear he sensed in Leo, and also the relief. Overall he feels good. The little box of condoms and jar of Vaseline are heavy in his pocket, reminders of the kindness and pleasure Leo offered him. It makes him laugh to think that after all that lecturing, they didn't use a condom. He should worry, but he's sure somehow that Leo wouldn't have done anything that would harm him. Besides, he'd been the one who had jumped so eagerly on Leo's cock. Hadn't even given him the chance.

He realizes halfway home he still doesn't know how much he was paid. He's not in a good area to check, so he picks up his pace and fishes the money out with his apartment key before he opens the door. The two neatly folded bills are both worth twenty dollars. Leo had paid him forty dollars for the night's – he couldn't even call it work – pleasure. Forty dollars. That was – that was a small fortune. That would pay their rent, their groceries, would get Steve his medicine – it was a godsend. Forty dollars, condoms, and Vaseline. It was probably every penny that Leo had left to spend. 

That proverb about giving teaching a man to fish crossed his mind, and he blinked back tears. Leo, he was pretty sure, didn't expect to come back from war. That was why he'd asked James to remember. He expected to die, but even so, he'd given Bucky all the tools he needed to live. To live, and to keep himself safe while he did what he had to do.

Bucky wasn't a praying man, but he sent up a silent prayer for his one time lover that night before he went inside. If that was all he could do to thank Leo, who had done so much for him, he would do it. Gladly.


End file.
